


Cryptic Forests

by WildTamer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Agent!Ocelot!Heinz, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Evil!Scientist!Perry, Ferb is a concerned brother, Heinz saves the day, Horror, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, heinz is an ocelot, human!perry, professor tekton is evil human perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: Feet stumbled through the cryptic forests; ragged breathing filled the deafening silence and fear filled the misty air, three figures hurried through the horrid woods as a figure rushed after them, weapon in hand and gleaming in the moonlight.“PHINEAS HELP!”
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Kudos: 24





	Cryptic Forests

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
This story involves horror, angst and near-death experiences with both monsters and other people. If you are easily scared or disturbed, do not read.

Feet stumbled through the cryptic forests; ragged breathing filled the deafening silence and fear filled the misty air, three figures hurried through the horrid woods as a figure rushed after them, weapon in hand and gleaming in the moonlight.

“PHINEAS HELP!” The young girl screamed, tripping over a tree root and desperately struggling in a pitiful attempt to escape the masked murderer, “ISABELLA!” One of the two remaining boys yelled, turning around to face the killer who was slowly approaching, a twisted look in his musky eyes.

“FERB, STOP, WE HAVE TO HELP HER!” Phineas begged to the second boy, who just kept running into the mist, alone. Isabella kicked against the torn tree root but ultimately looked the young boy in the eyes and plead “Phineas, you have to run, you’re our only hope.”  
After what felt like a millennium, Phineas sobbed and ran, hearing the crunching footsteps of the villain get closer and closer, a piercing scream hit the air and made both boy’s blood run cold with fear.

A gurgle forced the scream to cut off, making Phineas quicken his pace and run faster, his body pleading him to stop “FERB, LOOK OUT!” He yelled, tackling his brother to the ground and dodging a swinging axe by mere inches. The two sprung to their feet and took off in the direction of the path, sobbing and barely able to stand from the terror fueling their veins.  
A deafening howl split the air, the snarling of hungry wolves echoing from either side of them. An Enormous shadow cast over them as the evil scientist’s lair loomed over the dark acres of pure woodland.

“FERB, WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE!” Phineas yelled as the killer, and hungry wolves got closer and closer, the thudding of the masked man’s boots getting louder by the second. Ferb nodded and grabbed his brother by the wrist, running forward and hurling him over the front gate, only then did he pull himself over it, loosely escaping the crunch of a wolf bite that threatened to drag him back down.

“Thank god…we nearly died….” Phineas panted, dropping to his knees to breathe “Ferb? Are you okay?” He asked, looking up at his older brother and getting to his feet once again  
Ferb stopped, freezing up and locking eyes with the younger “Phineas.” He mumbled “Yeah?”

“….don’t move.”  
—————————  
“…what do y-” Phineas stopped in his tracks, keeping horrified eye contact with the boy in front of him, feeling a large presence inches away from him  
The figures breathed down his neck, making his hair stand up in dread, his heart seemed to stop, and the world around them stood still as a hand inched closer, placing it tenderly down on his shoulder and making his entire body shudder in pure, undiluted terror.

“P h i n e a s .” The owner of the hand spoke slowly, leaning in to whisper to the boy’s ear “t u r n a r o u n d .”  
With his entire body shaking, he turned his head as slowly as he could to face the figure behind him, his mind hazing once he looked up and locked eyes.  
———————————–  
Ferb looked behind him, hearing only the petrified silence that worsened when he saw the musky figure in the fog, he silently begged the gods to let his brother live, even if it meant his own death.

He glanced back at his brother, letting out a ragged gasp once he realised the boy had disappeared, along with the figures behind him.

“….phineas?” He asked quietly, uncontrollably shaking as he glanced around the courtyard for the young child, when the footsteps got louder and louder behind him until they stopped.  
The silence went on for seemingly forever, so long that Ferb hadn’t even noticed he was holding his breath.

Suddenly, he screamed as an arm grabbed him and tried to pull him backwards through the gate; he turned around to kick the masked man in the stomach, knocking him back and giving Ferb enough time to run faster than he ever had in his life, directly into the lair and up the creaking stairs, his heart pounding with every step.

“COME HERE!” A voice yelled, several hands running to grab at the boy, who struggled, screamed and cried until he kicked them away once again, his vision blurring with tears.  
He continued to run through the dark old hallway, dodging axes and traps every moment, sobbing as he made it up the seemingly endless spiral staircase.  
Hundreds of bodies and shadows chased him up and up, trying to grab at his legs and pull him down but to no avail, he shut his eyes and kept going, praying his brother was alright.

“FERB!” A Voice screamed from the top of the staircase, adrenaline shot through Ferb and forced him to run faster until he stumbled to the top and chased the sound of the crying “HELP ME!” It screamed from one of the hundred rooms in the hallway, the horrid monsters still on his tail

“I’M COMING PHINEAS!” Ferb yelled over the sound of his heart, which thundered in his ears and drowned out everything but his brother’s cries. He slammed open one of the doors, swiftly shutting it behind him and locking it as the monsters pounded on the other side.

“PHINEAS!” Ferb cried, running forward to free his trapped brother, and gasping when a rope grabbed his body and similarly trapped him upside-down, mere feet away from his poor trembling brother.

“Well. Well. Well.” A voice slowly spoke as a figure slunk out of the shadows, slow-clapping at the pair “How heroic. The poor little Phineas,” he glanced at the red-haired one “almost rescued by his wretched brother.” he sneered at Ferb, making his blood boil in rage.  
“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Tekton,” He bowed, looking up at them with a sadistic look in his eyes “Your. Worst. Nightmare.” He laughed, making it clear he had no sanity left.

“let me and my brother go….now.” Ferb threatened, too exhausted and fearful to yell, Tekton grinned and shook his head “Oh no no no, not so fast, little boy. You see, I’ve always wanted to know what you would do…” He pulled a remote from his pocket, a hole of water opening up in the floor “if you have no-one to live for.” the mad scientist took a step to the side, revealing the water hole to be filled with sharks

“FERB! HELP ME!” Phineas struggled as Tekton pressed another button, slowly lowering Phineas closer and closer to his doom. Ferb struggled in his own ropes, unable to escape and his hands were bound behind his back, tears falling to the cold brick floor more than 10 feet below. Tekton wandered over to the giant glass-stained window at the end of the room, hands clasped behind his back and a chilling grin on his face.

A loud crash split the air and shards of razor-sharp glass went flying all over the room, narrowly missing both boys and cutting deep into Tekton’s skin, who shrieked in pain and dropped to his knees.  
“WHO THE F-” A large snarling ocelot tackled the scientist to the ground, then snatched up the remote and made an incredible leap up to Phineas’ rope-bound body, the sharks snapping at him from the murky waters below.

“Heinz?!” Phineas cried, the ocelot nodded and soon tore the ropes off the boy, getting a tight grip of him before jumping down to the ground and throwing him safely to the side, turning to face the now angry scientist “YOU. HOW DARE YOU!” Tekton screamed, running to grab at the enraged ocelot, trying to choke it out. Heinz snarled deeply and grabbed Tekton’s face, forcing him to stumble backwards and go head-first out the window  
“WAIT NO NO NO NO-” The crunching thud at the bottom of the drop made all three of the boys flinch, but didn’t stop Heinz from hissing and jumping over to the remote and realising Ferb, skidding over just in time to catch him safely.

“Heinz! What’s Going On!?” Phineas plead, the ocelot’s ears flattened against his fur, and he shook his head, hissing and running over to the window, still carrying Ferb on his hind legs.  
Sudden pounding at the door reminded all three that the monsters were still trying to get in, and the door was starting to crack under pressure “HEINZ, GET US OUT OF HERE FAST!” Phineas screamed, letting his pet grab him by the wrist and jump out the shattered window down to the rough floor a foot or so away from Tekton’s body.

The sound of the door breaking down echoed from above them, monsters crowding at the window to look down at the boys, Heinz kept a tight hold of both brothers and jumped into a bush where his hover-jet was carefully hidden  
He hissed, forcing the three of them into it and putting Ferb on the passenger seat, meaning Phineas was in the back-seat “COME ON!” Phineas yelled, turning his head to see a pair of hands grab at him, he screamed and jumped away seconds before the hover-jet took off into the sky at high speeds and flew off over the cursed forests below.

Heinz adjusted his fedora, letting his body relax as they safely made it away from the foggy island, quickly speeding over the ocean into blue skies and clear waters “…what about Isabella?” Phineas sobbed quietly, his hands shaking silently. Heinz pressed a button on the small dashboard that a small microphone unfolded out of, he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Safe.” The animal speech translated into English perfectly “Agent Peter and Agent Pinky rescued her from that twisted psycho” he explained, putting on the autopilot and leaning back into his chair “Don’t worry, we’ll be back home safely soon.”  
“oh thank god….if she got hurt I-I don’t know what I’d do without her!” Phineas exclaimed, leaning back heavily into his seat and sighing “Let’s agree never to explore unknown islands ever again.” Ferb mumbled, making Phineas and Heinz nod and voice their agreement

“…Hey Ferb, do you even remember how we ended up there?” Phineas asked halfway through the trip home, his brother shook his head and shrugged “Huh….guess blacked out or something…” He rubbed the back of his neck, staying silent the rest of the way home.  
——————-  
It was sundown by the time the boys got home, they didn’t even get to approach the house before Candace kicked open the front door and grabbed her brothers in a hug “Phineas! Ferb! you’re alright!” She cried, looking genuinely worried  
“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Mrs Flynn rushed outside, grabbing her children in a protective hug as Heinz hid his fedora quickly to conceal his identity, instead meowing happily and jumping into the hug himself

“Oh, your home! Thank god, your mother and I were getting so worried!” Mr Fletcher, the father, joined in, hurrying them inside “Come, come, dinner’s almost ready.” he announced, making the whole family relax and sit at the dinner table  
“Where did you even go?” Mrs Flynn asked, making both boys shrug “Actually, We have no idea.” Phineas answered honestly, grabbing his utensils as Mr Fletcher placed dinner on the table

Mrs Flynn sighed “Just don’t do it again, alright?” She asked quietly, both boys nodded and Heinz breathed a sigh as he dug into his cat food.  
——————————-  
“Night, mom!” Phineas called down to his mother from the stairs, making his way to his and Ferb’s room to sleep “Hey Ferb, you doing okay? You look pretty shaken up.” He asked his brother, sitting down on the edge of his own bed to face him “….yeah. Just…..making sure your….actually here.” Ferb chose his words carefully, smiling weakly at his youngest sibling before getting into bed and sighing

Phineas copied his brother rolling over into his covers and sighing, Heinz curling up to his chest “Hey boy, thanks for saving us back there….” He murmured, stroking the ocelot before soon drifting off to sleep.  
Ferb, though, stayed awake for the next three hours, jumping at every little noise and nearly screaming when he heard a tree branch scrape against the window, he shakily got up and snuck into his brother’s bed, sighing as Phineas turned over to hug him peacefully.

“….goodnight, Phineas.”


End file.
